Brute Force
by Underdone Soul
Summary: A Group of Brutes engaging and destroying Elite forces during the Great Schism were pulled from The Halo Universe and into another, Somewhere Humanity is also facing extinction and there is no covenant, but will they help the humans or will they aid in their destruction that remains to be seen, They will go on a Journey to find themselves.
1. Chapter 1 Speculea (Great Schism)

_**Hello and welcome to Brute Force**_

 _ **this is my first ever fanfiction so if anyone reads this please leave some constructive criticism or any form there of I will take it into very close consideration and adjust accordingly.**_

 ** _This Fanfic will include aspects of Mass effect's main game and who know maybe the Characters of this Fic will influence the universe for the better or the worse who knows?_**

 ** _I Do not own Halo or Mass Effect they belong to 343 Industries and BioWare Respectively_**

 ** _This chapter is mainly The Prelude to the actual Crossover but it sets the scene for a few chars plus I thought it would be a test of my fairly limited character development skills so enjoy!_**

Chapter 1 = Speculea (Great Schism)

The Great Schism (War between the Loyalist Covenant that still supports the Prophet's ideals and the Separatist Covenant) was in full swing and now fighting was ripping the luscious Jungle planet of Speculea, half of Speculea was under the direct control of The Loyalist Covenant while the other was controlled by the separatist's but the separatist's were quickly gaining ground and the loyalists knew it and fought for every square inch but what were the Loyalists really after.

"War Chieftain Garraius!" A lesser Chieftain called from outside the tent "What is it Sikerlis?" Garraius barked, a little annoyed at this disturbance "My apologies my lord but the Sangheili are advancing towards the camp they wish to destroy you and end our Campaign on Speculea" The Lesser Chieftain Explained, Garraius' Eyes narrowed and an evil grin appeared across his features, "Sikerlis take your Bodyguards and the other Troops and prepare an ambush around the Camp's outskirts" Garraius Ordered

"What about you my Lord?" Sikerlis asked

"I shall battle the Sangheili commander in their traditional honourable battle if I need you I will signal, you will lead the charge and begin the counterattack" Garraius explained, the lesser chieftain nodded before leaving. Gurraius could hear orders being bellowed and screamed out outside the tent as the Brutes made their way to hiding spots, it had been thirty minutes before Garraius walked outside and was met with a lone Golden Sangheili General Staring him down while also sizing him up.

"War Chieftain Garraius" The General stated almost in respect of the Chieftains accomplishments "Well if it isn't Sira 'Rom, you're leading this Hopeless crusade?" Garraius asked in a condescending tone with a wide grin as he paced form side to side keeping his eyes on the Elite "Do not mock your enemies Brute for they may surprise you" Sira said pointing at the Chieftain "You Elites never Surprise me anymore if anything I surprise you hahahahah" Garraius said before laughing as he stopped pacing. The Elite and the Brute continued to stare at each other with hate filled eyes before Sira Reached for an item on his leg and then activated a yellow bladed energy sword; Garraius watched and then matched the Elite by Unhooking and bringing his gravity hammer down into his hands. Behind Sira other separatist forces appeared and aimed their weapons at the decorated war chieftain, Sira Turned to address his soldiers, "Stand down this battle will be decided honourably in the old Sangheili custom no outside interference will be tolerated!" Sira shouted before turning back to face the Brute. Sira entered a duel stance.

"Ha you think you can beat me!" Garraius Shouted whilst raising his hammer, Sira knew he the capabilities of this chieftain and was concerned that Garraius might actually win but he'd have a hell of a fight to do it he was also concerned whether or not Garraius would fight honourably he was a brute after all. In Garraius' mind he was thinking of how he would defeat his Sangheili adversary, Garraius has been known as the bane of Sangheilios because he is one of the very few Chieftains that know how crucial Strategy is, also the string of Victories Garraius' Fleet and armies have, have made him a prime target for aspiring Sangheili and even the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam himself.

' _He has the speed but I have the power I need to make him feel overconfident so that he may drop his guard'_ Garraius Thought, he looked dead in Sira's eyes he could see a hint of fear that he didn't think even Sira could feel, he could smell it too so he decided to taunt Sira "You smell like fear Sangheili" Garraius Mocked, he noticed Sira's Stance Stiffen readying for a charge. "It's time for your lies to fall silent Brute FOR SANGHEILIOS!" Sira Shouted and then charged, Garraius answered the charge and both of them were bearing down on each other when suddenly Sira Disappeared just as Garraius' hammer was brought down, it didn't faze Garraius as he expected this tactic even from a Sangheili. He sniffed and pinpointed Sira's scent and activated his Invincibility before turning; spotting the shimmer and Grasping Sira by the throat causing him to drop the energy sword that almost gutted him

"There are Unggoy that have better fighting skills than you Elite" Garraius Mocked his adversary, Sira was slowly being chocked so he had to think fast. He activated an energy dagger just as Garraius' Invincibility wore off and stabbed the arm holding his throat "Argghhhh!" Garraius Shouted as he dropped his hammer and clutched his arm ' _That should give him more than enough false security for me to get the drop on him'_ Garraius Thought still clutching his arm, Sira got to his feet and rubbed his neck before picking up his energy sword "You will die today Garraius your crimes will be answered for and This war will end" Sira explained to the kneeling chieftain readying to cut him down.

Garraius could see that the Elite was about to plunge the energy sword into him and decided to act, he rose with quickness that would match one of humanity's Spartans and head butted Sira making him stumble backwards stunned with his energy sword clacking on the floor again ' _Now I have him'_ Garraius Thought, he capitalised on Sira's condition by shoulder barging him further back. Sira regained his composure afterwards and began fighting back; now both of these Juggernauts were embroiled in a deadly to the death hand to hand with Sira's speed and Technique giving him the advantage.

Garraius was reeling after a relentless counterattack by Sira and so he activated his Invincibility once more to be able to recover and fight back, punch after punch kick after kick Sira was losing heavily and in the end was struck down onto his back exhausted and beaten, Garraius stood over him and placed his foot on the downed elite to make sure he wasn't going anywhere

"Do you see this?" he questioned to the on looking Separatist forces while gesturing to the downed elite below him "This is a failure" he said now looking down on Sira who was weakly looking into his eyes defiantly "He has failed this battle and now you will all pay the price for his and your own heresy!" Garraius Shouted and silently signalled his forces.

A loud feral Roar sounded in the distance followed by more and more, making the separatist forces Brace and find cover, large projectiles began flying from all around Garraius' camp from unknown attackers striking down Separatist after separatist forcing the separatist troops into disarray. Sira heard the screams of his warriors and wished he could do something but he had nothing left in him he had failed and slowly drifted he into unconsciousness.

Sira opened his eyes weakly as he remembered what had happened to him, he tried to move his arms an legs but found it impossible. He looked forward his eyes blurry but he saw Garraius and the other Brutes cleaning up the corpses of his fallen brethren by dumping them into a pile stripped of all weapons and armour, "Do you not give them the honour of being buried as warriors?" Sira shouted his question so he would be heard; he received a heavy punch to the side of his head by an unknown assailant and heard its voice "You will remain silent until The war chieftain wishes you to speak. Your kind do not deserve the honour of a burial" The Gruff voice of a Brute sounded into Sira's pained ears, Sira looked to find the owner of the fist that struck him to find a lesser chieftain Standing next to him hammer in his other hand hilt tip on the ground, Sira looked forwards once more then glanced up to see Garraius glaring down at him "Sikerlis you are to leave and organise an attack on the separatist held Forerunner Site" Garraius ordered "Yes my lord your will be done" Sikerlis said obediently then left.

"How the mighty have fallen" Garraius Mocked, Sira looked into his eyes with unrelenting anger "Garraius you will pay for disgracing my Brethren and my race" Sira said not taking his hate filled gaze away from Garraius for a second "You are in no position to threaten me Heretic" Garraius mocked further. Ten minutes passed and Garraius turns from a data pad just in time to see a Brute Ultra Captain wielding a brute shot enter the tent and bow down "My Lord the Sangheili have counterattacked through the canyon leading to the Holy Site all infantry are engaged but we require your aid to advance" the Captain stated, Garraius nodded "Bring this elite with us I will aid the force" Garraius commanded the captain placed his brute shot on his back and slung the elite over his shoulder he was still tied up of course.

Garraius left the tent and began sprinting towards the sound of battle with the Ultra captain close behind. Garraius turned the corner to head into the canyon and saw a huge firefight taking place; he looked over to a Brute sniper "You where is Sikerlis and the Chieftains?" He bellowed at the sniper over the sound of battle "My lord he and the chieftains led the charge and are still engaging Sangheili frontline Infantry, Garraius Gestured for the Ultra Captain to place Sira in this safe zone and then beckoned him to come closer. The captain bowed in the presence of a war chieftain

"What do you wish of me my lord?" The captain asked "What is your name captain?" Garraius asked confident Sikerlis and the other infantry could hold or even breath through "Gerlihis my lord" the captain replied "your family line is fixed with unyielding loyalty, now follow me we have a battle to win and Elites to slaughter" Garraius ordered, the captain quickly rose and brought his Brute shot to bear and began firing as the two ran to support their brothers, Garraius had pulled out a modified Spiker and fired while holding his hammer to his side.

Sira once again felt helpless he was unable to help his brothers against these beasts, he would bide his time maybe these Brutes could be helped to see the prophets lies and realise they were lied to and finally leave the dreaded covenant although he would never forgive them for their crimes. Sikerlis was battling through the Elite frontline alongside his fellow chieftains with the aid of the other infantry when he saw Garraius running up a side path backed up by an Ultra captain. ' _He will get their attention from the high ground'_ Sikerlis thought, his thoughts dissipated when he saw Garraius leap from the high ground onto the platform above followed closely by the Captain. Sikerlis Grinned madly and continued to fight all the while hearing Gravity hammer slams form above as well as brute shot explosions

Garraius quickly sped towards the Elite Plasma turrets to thin out the fire on his brothers while the captain got the rests attention from behind; it was very effective in Garraius' opinion that captain was very skilled "Gerlihis signal for the Wraiths to advance!" Garraius ordered whilst ending an elite Spec ops Trooper with is hammer

"Your will be done My Lord...Battle Group Garraius Move in we require your aid" Gerlihis said quickly before slicing an Elite with the blade of his Brute shot and finishing him with a stomp to the chest then moving forward to help the war chieftain. The battle atop the platform began turning into the Sangheili's favour, however Gerlihis could see shimmers moving around the platform, he thought them Elite stealth troopers and was ready to fire until they exited cloak. Black armoured Stalker brutes with dual Maulers began making mincemeat of the Elite defenders some even going far enough to engage them in hand to hand combat. Garraius' was smiling evilly knowing the Elites had no chance especially since the large blobs of superheated plasma began crashing into the defenders signifying that the Wraiths had entered the battle, Garraius knew this would not end, the Elites fought on as the battle still raged below and will continue further on. He walked to the edge and saw the maelstrom of fire flying around the canyon from both sides and let out a loud feral roar which was answered by his army making them push forward harder and faster catching the Elites off guard at the sudden act of brutal aggression.

it was hours later and the Brutes finally managed to push the remaining Elites into the forerunner site's command building with little to no causalities to the brutes themselves which even Sira thought was impressive, Sira looked forward and saw Garraius and a lesser chieftain talking also he saw a captain kneeling beside Garraius "Sikerlis prepare the men for the siege we will end these heretics once and for all" Garraius Commanded, Sikerlis nodded and moved off to coordinate the force while Garraius now looked down to the kneeling captain "Gerlihis you have proven yourself capable and tactical you are hereby promoted to be my personal bodyguard and you answer to no one but me, now rise" Garraius said, Gerlihis rose met the chieftains gaze and stared unwavering "You are unflinching Gerlihis you will make a worthy guard...now fall in behind me we have a battle to win" Garraius ordered, Garraius began moving to the site's door with Gerlihis following close behind "You!" Garraius shouted while pointing to 7 Brutes 5 minor, 1 major and a plasma cannon wielding lesser chieftain "I will destroy the door you six place down your portable shields and provide cover for our Cannon chieftain" Garraius ordered, the Brutes nodded before doing as asked. They placed down two portable shields either side of the Cannon chieftain and then placed two more just in front of the first shields but slightly to the left; they then took their respective places as did the rest of the forces including the wraiths.

Garraius Grasped his Hammer in both hands with Gerlihis standing just behind him ready for any eventuality, Garraius Smashed the door causing it to buckle slightly he hit it again and again until the door finally broke its seal and collapsed to the floor, almost as soon as the door left its home the minor Brutes at the defence pulled out primed and threw all of their spike grenades into the chamber hoping that some of the spikes would kill or injure the Elite defenders, Garraius moved out of the way in time to dodge the plasma spewing forth from the cannon chieftain, he could even hear the screams of injured and dying elites that were hit by the spikes over the roaring cannon fire. The defenders that weren't killed by the Spike grenades were now being forced into cover, Garraius ordered the cannon chieftain to advance alongside the other lesser chieftains "You heard him push forwards" Sikerlis shouted, Garraius watched as the chieftains moved forwards one wielding a fuel rod, one with a plasma cannon and Sikerlis and his 2 gravity hammer chieftains. Once passed the door the cannon chieftain continued to spew forth death from his cannon as the fuel rod chieftain destroyed the Elite's cover all the while the gravity chieftains charged into melee with the Elite's, Garraius could see the room was mostly wide open save for the ramp leading to the cover laden second floor.

Garraius heard the carnage and signalled for his other men to file in and finish the Elite's once and for all even charging in himself with Gerlihis following closely behind. The sound of plasma, Needle, mauler shot, spike, brute shot and gravity hammer hits smashing against shielding and walls echoed throughout the command building, after 10 brutal minutes the fighting stopped signifying that the Elite defenders were dealt with. Garraius was standing at the controls for a forerunner portal which he believed would send him and his men to one of the holy rings to b egin their journey; he studied the controls but was unable to make any sense of them. "Sikerlis!" Garraius Shouted "Get over here!" He continued, Sikerlis made his way over to the war chieftain passed the Brute forces which he could see were preparing for their ascendance and the beginning of their great journey "My lord" Sikerlis said, Garraius looked over to him "I cannot understand these controls; you are better capable of deciphering them yes?" Garraius said making Sikerlis look down on the controls then looked back up and nodded "Yes I believe given enough time I can figure out the controls and activate the portal" Sikerlis explained proudly knowing he studied the ancient language connected to these ruins "Then get to it and don't be too long" Commanded Garraius as he walked off the rise and made his way to the centre of the room to address his soldiers including his wraith crews as the vehicle's couldn't fit inside for the journey, Sira was inside the room as well, he was placed there so that he could witness the Jirahanae go on their great journey.

As Garraius was coming to the end if his speech he turned to see Sikerlis who had just finished activating the Forerunner structure, as Sikerlis stepped back a Bright light emanated form the centre of the domed ceiling "The Journey's End draws near!" Garraius shouted. The light of the ceiling sent down beams of light illuminating some of the Brutes and...Sira, then they disappeared with the other brutes looking on in horror at their missing brethren. Their journey didn't end...it only began and Garraius will see the truth.

 **Just to answer some Question in some of the reviews I have had about the Personality of these brutes**

 **Some of you may have noticed they aren't as savage as they should be and while some of you may have a problem with that, the reason is because of how long they have been fighting for and the fact that War Chieftain Garraius is leading them is why they seem more noble and polite but remember they can still go through the berserker rage I mean they are brutes after all.**

 **The reason Garraius is more Polite in his speech is the fact that he is an older chieftain and so he knows the values of tactics but also proper communication hence why he is so picky sometimes with words, this ideal has spread from him into the troops he lead and therefore they will be slightly more polite as a consequence.**

 **If anyone has a complaint or question on the universe please don't hesitate to message me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Omega's Newest Brutes

**This is my Second chapter, this is where the fun begins we are in Mass Effect!**

 **Thank you to the people who gave reviews favourites and follows. To be honest I didn't expect such good reception for this fic so for that I thank you all even the people who read this for the lolz it has encouraged me to keep going.**

 **BTW this fic will be a light AU scenario so I am sorry if people don't like those but I've read too many follow the game fanfics so I wanted to spice it up but don't worry we will still see main chars from the universe just differently and in different events so Enjoy and review give me criticism it'll help me improve thank**

Chapter 2 = Omega's Newest Brutes (A new Journey)

Garraius stood expectantly, he opened his eyes and saw a large building with stairs leading to a large door with the name Afterlife at the top in front of him in large neon red letters and a crowd of beings standing around him, and he looked to his left and saw the Elite Sira free of his chains. Garraius Reacted by drawing his hammer, Sira turned to see the Brute and drew his concealed Energy sword also a golden hued blade one the Brutes had failed to secure or didn't care enough to find, they turned to face each other

"Get back in your chains heretic for that is all you deserve!" Garraius Shouted causing the crowd to disperse slightly and getting Sira's attention, Sira Entered a Duel stance but seemed focussed on other things

"Garraius do you not see we are not within a forerunner structure or is your mind bent on ignoring this fact!" Sira shot back, both of them stared into the others eyes

 _'I must destroy this filth for what he has done to my Brothers, but alas we are no longer anywhere I recognise and these beings these aliens are strange'_ Sira thought, he kept his gaze locked with Garraius but he knew this couldn't last

 _'Make your Move Heretic I will destroy you for Corrupting our great journey'_ Garraius thought but he too could feel something strange, he could see in his Wide gaze different humanoid creatures even some humans and that's what infuriated him

"How dare you Humans defile a Forerunner site you are all heretics and will be destroyed!" Garraius zealously shouted causing the crows to move further back and causing some humans to run, he could see that Sira had craned his neck left to look up at the entrance. Garraius gave in and turned his gaze to the right to look up to the entrance, standing there were 3 humanoid creatures with what appeared to be four eyes wielding some unknown weaponry and a larger humanoid with scaly skin and mandibles the same kind as a Sangheili it was also wielding an unknown weapon they were all wearing what seemed to be light armour, each Creature walked down the stairs wearily and the larger one began to speak

"Lower your weapons you are to meet with Aria T'Loak if you do not comply we will be forced to take Unwanted action" the one with the mandibles said in a commanding obviously male voice due to the deepness and there was a hint of harshness in there as well, the crowd began to move further back from the confrontation

"Damn you Turian I wanted to kill something not talk to something" one of the four eyed creatures complained, the larger creature a 'Turian' as it was called turned and struck the offending four eyed creature

"Keep your mouth shut Prans your here for muscle not brains!" the large Turian shouted as the four eyed creature Prans hit the ground with a thud and groaned in pain.

Garraius looked back over to Sira who was now standing at full height with his energy sword to his side obviously ready to meet this Aria, Garraius wouldn't have it

"Heretic ready your weapon!" Garraius Shouted, Sira turned his head to meet the War Chieftains gaze but stood at ease then turned to face him

"Garraius you must see the futility of our conflict as you can see we are not within the grounds of a Forerunner site we are inside of a new space station one we have never encountered before with species we have never encountered and I for one wish to know more about these new races whether you do or not does not concern me but I do not wish to kill you" Sira explained but in his mind he chastised himself for not wanting to kill the Brute, Garraius felt his adrenaline peak within him he was itching for a fight and this was bolstered by the fact that he had beaten the elite once before but even Garraius could see Sira's Renewed purpose and would be a fool to get in his way.

Sira could see that Garraius was calming and to further his goal of calming the behemoth he depowered his sword, Garraius responded in kind by lowering his hammer to hid side

"Our battle is not done heretic but as you say we must find out more about this place and I must find my fellow Jirahanae, Sira nodded before turning back to the Turian and his group who now only loosely held their weapons in the direction of the two giants and he noticed that Prans was now standing but rubbed the side of his head.

"Apologies my companion and I do not see eye to eye but we will go with you to this Aria" Sira Explained

"Not like you had much choice" The one called Prans remarked, at this statement the Turian and Garraius glared at him but neither of them moved to strike him so he appeared to be fine

"Right, now that that's out of the way follow me please" The Turian Politely ordered, Sira moved first and Garraius reluctantly made his way after the Sangheili

Unbeknownst to them deep inside the market area of omega three Brutes awake to find themselves in a strange location.

Sikerlis opened his eyes and got to a seated position and looked around himself, to his right he could see one of his brothers in a Kneeling position staring forwards further down the hall then to his right he saw the unconscious form of another of his brothers due to the colour of his armour Sikerlis believed him to be a Stealth Stalker. He stood to his full height or at least tried to before hitting his head on the ceiling; he looked around for his Hammer of which he found right next to the downed stalker.

 _'Where is Garraius?'_ Sikerlis asked himself in thought as he picked up his hammer while watching the stalker come to

"What is your name Brother?" Sikerlis asked the stalker also catching the attention of the Brute at the other end of the hallway who now began moving towards them

"My name is Pykeus my lord" The stalker replied to the chieftain, Sikerlis helped him up and waited for him to Retrieve his mauler shot pistols before turning to face the other Brute

"Ah Gerlihis you have made it through with us" Sikerlis greeted the brute, Gerlihis Nodding in approval

"I still have a mission to defend the War" Gerlihis explained to the lesser chieftain, which caused both Pykeus and Sikerlis to look left and right for their Chieftain

"Save yourselves the time I have already done a thorough recon of the area but stayed with you to guard you until you awoke, he is not here" Gerlihis explained, Sikerlis did not say anything more instead he began to ponder what he should do until an idea made itself known

"Have you attempted Radio communication Gerlihis?" Sikerlis asked the Bodyguard, Gerlihis shook his head but just to dash his hopes he spoke

"I have not for when we arrived our Communicators were inoperable and yes I tried to use both of yours" Gerlihis Explained in a voice Sikerlis only just placed as very monotone and deep

"Then we must search" Pykeus the stalker said receiving nods form the other two they made their way through their new environment to find their Chieftain.

Sira was in a very deep conversation with Aria over a topic that Garraius didn't much care for so he tuned out but every so often he looked to see two Turians just staring at him obviously thinking him the one to watch over the Elite, it was fine for the first 10 minutes but as it went on it began to infuriate him

"Miss T'loak if you wish to keep your men in a reasonable condition tell them to STOP STARING AT ME!" he started but ended in a loud shout followed by a feral roar all but stopping proceedings in the club below

Aria stared at the brute locking eyes but quickly realising that Garraius was very serious she waved the guards to move further down the stairs to safety it seemed

"May I ask MR?" Aria asked but then paused waiting for a name, as Garraius was about to speak Sira beat him to the punch

"His name is Garraius Miss T'Loak" Sira interjected Angering Garraius to no end

"I can speak for Myself Heretic!" Garraius bellowed at the sitting Sangheili and gave him a stare that would make even a Spartan flinch (maybe).

"Mr Garraius I have some advice for you while you are here on Omega" She said in mock politeness, while locking her gaze with the Brute once more "it's pretty simple and easy to learn, **Don't Fuck with Aria** " She finished triumphantly

"Threats will do you no good against me you filth I am above you" Garraius Shot back, that angered her beyond the point of no return she began glowing purple before hurling a purple sphere at the Brute thinking she could knock some sense into it but before the ball connected Sira got in the way taking the full hit.

After a few seconds Sira recovered and began "It would be unwise Miss T'Loak to anger Garraius as he is prone to bouts of extreme savagery the same as the rest of his kind, you would do well even if you are as powerful as you say to not incur the wrath of a Jirahanae" Sira Explained. Before sitting back down Aria once again locked eyes with Garraius then continuing her conversation with Sira who was once again seated.

Garraius could sense that Sira would be doing all the talking and do he made his way down the stairs and up to the place he heard the four eyed ones call a bar where one could order intoxicating liquids or in human terms Alcohol. He looked down at the measly stool and believed himself better and so he walked over to a booth and began the arduous process of ripping a chair out of the floor, it didn't occur to him that he could sit at his unoccupied booth. Once he had the seat he placed it in front of the bar sat down and demanded a drink a strong one the four eyed bartender as the humans call them walked over and began listing drinks but Garraius wanted something insanely strong one that packed a punch

"Well we do have some Krogan Ryncol but be warned big guy it has a tendency of putting people on their ass in record time you can have it pure or cocktail your choice" the bartender explained

"The strongest you have" Garraius said with a huge apparent grin that showed his savage teeth, unknown to him he was being watched but not by the Turians this time but by something larger, Garraius took the drink and devoured the pure %100 Ryncol then he asked for another which the bartender happily obliged. After his 6th drink he came to the conclusion that the liquid wasn't strong enough and slammed his fist into the table hard shattering that section of the bar

"Get something stronger NOW!" Garraius Commanded, which almost made the four eyed one soil himself and then mumble something incoherent

"Enough of you, I will see for myself somewhere else with drinks worthy of a chieftain, as he turned he came face to 'face' with two hulking saurian creatures, they had to look up at him slightly to match his gaze

"Come with us big guy we have someone that wants to meet you" one of the Hulking Creatures Garraius could only guess was one of those Krogans he'd been hearing about asked so he decided to follow them they seemed to want to take him to someone seemingly important to them and this intrigued Garraius to no end.

They made their way to an under lounge where 2 even larger Krogans were lounging on a long sofa chatting to each other one with a full helmet and a large back hump, the other with no helmet and a smaller back hump

"So you're the one that makes some my kind look like Volus" a voice boomed from Garraius' right, he turned to see a huge Krogan easily his height walk over to him and stretch out a hand for a shake, instead of shaking his hand Garraius decided to test the Krogans endurance to see if they were as Legendary as the humans said so he took the hand and then delivered a massive headbutt staggering the Krogan and making the other 2 and jump to their feet and brandish their shotguns all the while the two by Garraius' side attempted to restrain him but were failing miserably.

" **Hahahahaha!** **"** the larger Krogan laughed "I like you already my name's Warlord Ral Gukara and I think me and you'll be good friends in no time Hahaha" Ral finished

"Your kind are weak in comparison to mine your two 'men' were unable to restrain me" Garraius said in a mocking tone while making quick glances at the two Krogan's to test their and Gukara's temperament

"Your strong there's no denying that but Brawn isn't everything" Ral said but within his own mind he was laughing at himself after he said those words "You need strategy and tactics" Ral continued

"Yes I know of the components of battle I have been fighting for thirty years against three different foes, one must adapt or die" Garraius returned all the while gauging what Gukara's reaction would be to his knowledge of strategies and tactics

"To be honest I doubted at first because of your look I thought of you as just a Savage beast that relentlessly charges your enemies but know I see it, a spark in your eyes tells me that you're a lot smarter than you let on" Gukara explained while pacing back and forth on front of Garraius. Garraius let Gukara finish his talk before he turned to look at the other two large Krogan, Gukara spotted this and but waited for Garraius to have his fill of Studying them before moving to introduce them, Gukara walked over to the other Krogan and was now illuminated in Light. Garraius studied Gukara's face noting he had a stout scaly face with a blue head crest and dark black armour, Gukara now stood in between the two larger Krogans

"This Monster to my left is Ral Bigafa my Battlemaster and Brood brother" Gukara explained which was accompanied by a nod from Bigafa "and this stout fellow to my right is Ral Shaman Gruru" Gukara explained as a nod from Gruru made itself known "We were once part of a long renowned clan known as the Ral, you see the Clan Ral owned a lot of land on our Homeworld therefore we were made targets by other clans so we fought as all Krogans do but in the end with Defeat staring us in the face and vengeance burning within our hearts we left the smouldering ruins of our dead clan and fled to the stars and made our way to the safety of omega" Gukara finished just before Bigafa burst into laughter

"Hahahahah brother you truly believe us safe from those hounds in this Varren sty of a station?" Bigafa asked Gukara in a laughter laced voice, Gukara turned to look at his brother and Nodded sternly causing the laughter to end abruptly. The Ral shaman walked forwards and began glaring at Garraius intently as the other two Krogan watched on

"I sense an internal conflict within your heart and an inner burning rage to match even the most savage of the Krogan, but I also see intelligence and cunning and those are signs of a true warrior signs that some Krogan have all but forgotten" The Shaman explained

"What do you mean?" Garraius asked confusedly

"We Krogan are under threat of extinction thanks to our reward for saving the galaxy from an advanced Insect-like race known as the Rachni; we were uplifted form our own nuclear ravaged planet and brought in to act as heavy infantry because the damn citadel races couldn't win their war themselves" The Shaman explained

"We chased them down into their own nests and squeezed their life out of them and crushed them like the bugs they really were" Bigafa added

"We were then awarded colonisable worlds and recognition as the galaxies saviours as payment for our services but we grew too quickly in population and scared the living hell out of the citadel council which caused them to use their lap dogs the damn Turians to take us down **HA!** , but they were losing ground fast but that's where it changed" Gukara explained "the council had the Salarians an amphibious race create a disease known as the Genophage and use the Turians to distribute it amongst all Krogan population centres slowly but surely pushing us back to Tuchanka and making us very infertile only one in one thousand offspring ever survive" Gukara finished sadly.

Garraius for the first time in his life seemed to understand what the humans went through during the war but quickly pushed those Heretical thoughts aside and got back to the conversation "I am sorry for your Species Gukara" Garraius said is as compassionate a voice as he would let himself utter which was still laced with his usual hate and deepness.

Gukara Stared briefly at Garraius before speaking "I still don't know your name" he said

"I am Covenant War Chieftain Garraius" Garraius said proudly to which Gukara nodded obviously guessing there must be more of Garraius' kind due to the Title Garraius Proclaimed he has

"Garraius are there more of your kind on Omega?" Gukara asked

"I hope so Gukara or else I will be left with him" Garraius responded much to the confusion of the five Krogans. Gukara and Bigafa were about to Question Garraius before a large Reptilian exited cloak shocking causing the Krogans to take a cautious step back. Garraius glares daggers at the Elite waiting for him to speak

"Garraius Aria has granted us a ship" Sira stated much to the shock of all the Krogans and Garraius Himself

"How did you accomplish this Heretic?" Garraius asked, Sira briefly looked away but then looked back to begin speaking

"I acquired the head of the wanted Mercenary Leader of the blue suns Tarak" Sira explained Gukara went wide eyed at how this unknown even got close to Tarak let alone take his head

"How did you get to Tarak he has the biggest group on Omega?" Gukara asked this alien who Garraius calls a heretic

"Stealth is how I accomplished this, not only has Aria given us a ship but she also uploaded a codex of the galaxy to the ship computers as well as giving us a supply of These" Sira ended by pulling up his arm and revealing an orange glowing holopiece "She says this will allow us to activate systems unknown to us and we can modify them" Sira explained, Bigafa looked unimpressed

"It's Just an Omnitool Lizard Man" he said which caused Sira to look up sharply and stare at the battlemaster but then motioned for Garraius to follow and the Krogans decided to follow their new friend. They made it to the Docking arm holding Aria's gifted ship; they all made it through the door and began walking down the hall when the door opened again with another brute charging through

"My Lord!" the first brute called and was then followed by two more, Garraius knew who they were was and knew they were in trouble so he grabbed his hammer and turned to face Gukara "Ready to fight Krogan" he asked to which Gukara and his men nodded and drew their weapons, the two smaller Krogan and Gruru the Shaman pulled out smaller shotguns while Bigafa brought out a huge Shotgun and Gukara Unhooked his own hammer and one handed it and his custom shotgun. The brutes formed up into the group Gerlihis bringing up his Brute shot, Sikerlis Raising his hammer and Pykeus stealthing with his mauler shot pistols even Sira drew his energy sword and prepared to fight.

The Docking door opened again letting in a group of 20 of red armoured Krogan and smaller humanoids pile in, a large Krogan with cylinders sticking out of his hump and a skull on his shoulder makes his way to the front and speaks

"You Stole something from the blood pack and we want it back without your consent" He barks, Garraius Sees the challenge this Krogan is outing forth and doesn't hesitate he doesn't even ask what his men stole he just lets out a loud Feral roar followed by his brute brethren and charges forwards hammer in hand. The larger Krogan seemed only slightly shocked at Garraius' action and began ordering his troops to take what little cover they could find so they could avoid that giant annoying grenade launching ape and its friends.

Gukara saw this display and not to be outdone entered the Krogan blood rage and charged, as he moved he saw two beams of purple shoot past him as his Brother and the Shaman slammed into the front row of Krogans and began tearing them apart. after 3 short seconds the combined forces of the Krogans, the Brutes and Sira smashed into the Blood pack group shredding them ripping them in half, as the battle continued three of the smaller humanoids began placing down a mounted turret but soon found two mauler pistols massacring them from nowhere and in no time flat the gun was 'Repurposed as Pykeus picked it up and opened fire on the remaining Blood pack mercs Pykeus wasn't like other covenant that thought using other species technology was heretical a philosophy also held by Garraius and the other Brutes but they still proffered the familiar brute of Covenant weapons.

Garraius found himself fighting the larger Krogan, as the battle progressed he lost his hammer and grappled with the Large Krogan fighting for every advantage but the large Krogan seemed stronger than normal and glowed a bright purple the same colour Aria had glowed when she tried to strike him, Garraius had to think fast if he wanted to turn his losing fight into a winning one so quickly he glance around the Krogan studying him quickly and then decided the only thing he could was to knock this monster base out from underneath him. With an unnatural burst of strength he pushed the Krogan back and straightened himself before letting go of the Krogan and ducking beneath him trying to get behind, the large Krogan reacted to this change by Disposing of his glowing shield barrier in a miniature explosion causing Garraius to stumble backwards but he kept his balance thanks to his experience

 _'got to do have something that can bring this guy down, that explosion seemed to have been his purple barrier he was hoping to take me down so he could capitalise well jokes on him'_ he knew what to do, he drew his Modified Spiker one that had a Titanium spike protruding out of the front and began a sprint to try and capitalise on the large Krogan as he was trying to get his barrier back and as he got closer he used the explosive power only a Brute would have in his kegs to launch himself forwards and rammed into the large Krogan in a huge tackle taking him down, moving with Purpose Garraius turned the Krogan over and brought it down into the Krogans face through its eye trying to end this quickly. He realised that the Krogan was still fighting so he tried another stab but this time another blast of purple energy threw him backwards down the corridor making him drop his Spiker and he landed on his back but quickly got back up, he looked around for more solutions until his gaze rested upon the Sangheili Sira - the Heretic but within Garraius' mind he was no longer he was a brother in arms a comrade whether Sira felt the same was not Garraius' concern. He continued to look and found his hammer sitting metres away from the downed Krogan, with a feral and Guttural Roar which was answered by his fellow Brutes he charged forwards.

once he was around halfway he slide crouched to grab his hammer and then raised it and brought it down on the still downed large Krogan, he thought it was over until he realised that he was being force back he looked down to see the large Krogan still fighting back by pushing the hammer back with all of its massive strength. Garraius knew that if he let this Krogan get back up he was in trouble so he pushed with all his savage bloodthirsty might bring the hammer down and activate the gravity pulse, he was being pushed back until he felt himself slowly lowering Garraius notice that the Krogan had one arm holding the hammer grip surrounded by a purple aura while his other arm was bringing up a huge shotgun to his chest, moving as quickly as he could Garraius released his grip on the hammer and slapped the shotgun to the side only milliseconds before the Krogan could fire saving himself.

Now Garraius found himself wrestling to remove the Krogan's grip on the shotgun whilst receiving heavy punches to the back of his head but he kept fighting hoping his helmet would absorb the heavy impacts, their fight came to its climax as the Krogan's hand lost its grip on the gun allowing Garraius to get to a knee and prepare to fire.

He wanted this shot to end the Krogan so he was taking care with the precious milliseconds he had to aim but before he could pull the trigger in a last bout of defiance the Krogan wrapped his arm in purple energy and threw Garraius down the corridor slamming him into the wall hard, the Krogan got to his feet and made break past the carnage out of the docking arm to safety. Garraius watched as the giant red behemoth escaped from him.

 _'next time you won't be so lucky'_ he thought to himself as he removed himself off of the wall and made his way over to his allies who were mopping up the Remains of this 'Blood pack', he glanced at Sira who glanced back and they exchanged nods before Garraius made his way over to Gukara who was flanked by his Krogans and surrounded by bodies

"Gukara your men and yourself are excellent fighters would you like to join my brothers and I?" Garraius asked, without hesitation they all nodded and so Garraius Motioned for them to head to the ship as he gathered his brute brothers and then made the way down to the ship himself.


End file.
